Love, Not Abuse
by ZodKiera
Summary: Knuckles the Echidna is Kiera the Lone Wolf's abusive boyfriend, will anyone save her until she meets her end? OCXKnuckles OCXShadow If you don't like it, don't read it. R/R. Kiera and any other characters mentioned that don't belong to SEGA belongs to me. Rated 'M' for later chapters and for the language used. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Love 3 Not Abuse /3

Chapter One

I can't tell anyone or …I don't want to think about what might happen to me if I told someone or asked someone to help me for that matter. I don't know why I can't fight back; I didn't have enough time to fight back…If there was a way to tell someone without actually…telling them; A letter maybe? No, he will find out easily…

I felt someone's eyes on me, I turned and saw Shadow's luscious ruby eyes staring at me, he immediately turned away…I wonder what is with him, maybe I'll find out from Rouge later once she comes back from her shopping spree; Which I'm glad I'm not on, I just hate shopping. I turned my gaze and saw Sonic, Knuckles and Talks come, oh no he's here, I doubt he will do anything with his friends around…I hope.

"Hey Kiera" Knuckles faked smiled and made his over to me and slipped his arm around my slender waist and clutch my hip in his stone like hands, I kept my pain hidden from everyone, when Knuckles did that I saw I wasn't the only one with pain but Shadow had pain in his eyes looking at Knuckles and me, oh and Yes: Knuckles is my boyfriend, an abusive boyfriend but a boyfriend none of the less.

"Hello Knuckles" I somewhat replied through my pain in my hip with his vice like grip, I hated this, I want out and NOW!

"How's my girl doing?" he asked, there was an hint of anger mixed in with that as if he was ordering me to answer him.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?" I manage to spit out still in his metal like clutch on my side, god this fucking hurts.

"Great sweetheart, I'll meet you back on Angel Island okay?" Once again: a hint of anger, ordering me again, I nodded understanding. He let go of my hip and I walked to Angel Island for another beating…and I don't think makeup will be helpful this time…

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, punctuation mistakes. Thank you for reading and please review ~Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf**_


	2. Chapter 2

Love 3 Not Abuse /3

Chapter Two

I waited at Angel Island for Knuckles, but he came 3 hours later.  
"You stayed? What a good wolf girl" He mocked me, I ignored it as usual but this time he slapped me.

"Speak slut"

"Hm"

"That's some speech but not good enough" He slapped me five more times and kicked me and I just stood there and took it like a soldier. Obeying orders, following instructions, like a good soldier. Not saying anything, I get all this pain…I do nothing, as he says: "I deserve every beating I get"

I took every punch, every kick that he gave to me. I soon fell to the floor coughing up blood, now I knew this was a bad sign, looking up to Knuckles he spat in my face and walked into his home below the Master Emerald. I tried to get up but got retching pain in torso, I presume I had some broken rips…I know where to go…Angela, she's a doctor. I couldn't run to her hospital, I walked because the immense pain I was in. Oh no I'll have to tell her what happened…I'll have to lie, I hate lying to Angie. If I want to save my skin I have to.

When I arrived at her hospital, the look on Angela's face was horrible, she quickly ran to my side before I collapsed, Angie and a nurse helped me to a bed and checked out my rip cage, I hissed in pain from time to time but she fixed me up pretty good, which I'm glad of.

"What happened Kiera?" She asked with the look of concern and worry in her eyes, I had no choice but to say:

"I was attacked by Eggman's robots" I lied, I suppose she knew I was lying and respected my privacy.

"Be careful out there Kiera, who knows what might happen next time, what if you couldn't make it here in time Kiera? What if-if you …d-die?" she was so worried about me, she admired me I suppose. She was the first one who didn't think I was monster.

"I'll be fine Angela, I promise" I spoke to her while the other nurse wrapped bandages around my torso, tail and my arms.

"You better be Kiera, I don't know what I'd do without you" She said near to crying, hugging me gently being cautious of my wounds. After that emotional hospital trip,  
I casually walked out the Hospital hiding my wounds very well but I saw Shadow and just stood there unsure of what to do. I swore I saw some water under his eyes….was he crying? I can't think of him right now, I have to get home, and get ready for another round of abuse for tomorrow. Here I go.

All I had to guide me home where the street lamps, All the children were asleep I suppose, I ears twitched to a sound from behind me, I carefully turned to the source of the sound and saw absolutely nothing, I turned back and the next thing I know is huge BANG! And quickly fading into darkness. What's happening?

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or punctuation mistakes. Read and review please ~Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf**_


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Not Abuse

Chapter Three

  
Shadow was following Kiera that night for some  
reasons, first for her safety, to see if she is okay and because he loved her.  
It was the next day when he found out she was missing, she didn't show up at  
the cinema to watch Taken 2, which worried him a little but Blaze assured  
everyone she may not come due to her busy schedule, he understood that but he couldn't  
help but feel something wrong, somehow he knew he was right bitt he had to  
prove that something was wrong. So after the movie Sonic, Silver and he set off  
to see if his feeling was true.

"So you think Kiera's missing?" Silver questioned Shadow while on his trail.

"Yes" He responded simply. He and the two others set trail for Kiera's home;  
unluckily for them the house lights were turned off, showing no sign of life at  
all. But then where was she?

"Guys she's not here" Sonic said rather sadly, Shadow was sure she'd be here;  
she always does her work in her private study.

"If she's not here…then where is she?" Silver whispered sadly but loud enough  
to hear. Shadow kept looking for her and he would never stop looking for her  
even if it took a million years, he would still look for her. He caught the  
scent of her beautifully smelling perfume; he knew it was hers it was very  
unique _like her_ he thought through  
his trekking. His shoe hit something; he turned his gaze downward he saw a  
silver heart necklace that he got Kiera for Valentine's Day six months ago, that's  
when he decided to take smalls steps to become close to her.

"Shadow?" Silver questioned him again before walking towards the crimson  
hedgehog.

"She was here…Not alone, there's another scent, it's male, male Echidna…"  
Somehow Shadow knew that Knuckles took her, and how he was abusing her, he  
could see through her lies and her makeup hiding her cuts and black eyes. He  
knew he had to do something but he didn't want to get her more hurt than she  
already was.

"Guys….I know where she is…" Shadow announced to them turning to the direction  
of Angel Island.

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. Thank you for reading and please review. ~Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf**_


	4. Chapter 4

Love, Not Abuse

Chapter Four

The three hedgehog's ran as fast as their legs could take them to Angel Island to  
rescue Kiera from that twisted Echidna from hurting the one Shadow loved most,  
he couldn't let that happen or let it happen, let alone see it happen.

"Why do you think Knuckles has her? She's his girlfriend, he won't hurt her"  
Sonic claimed, he didn't know, how could he know? He can't see through his or  
Kiera's lies.

"Sonic, Silver…Knuckles has been hitting her, kicking her. In general: Abusing  
her. I'm sorry but it is true." Shadow gave them the truth, the real truth  
weather they believe it or not, it is the truth.

"W-what? That can't be true" Silver stuttered not believing a single word of  
it, Knuckles was their friend.

"I'm sorry but it is, I saw him abusing her with my very own eyes." He gave  
them the truth once again, looking them both in the eye.

"Wait…if you saw him then why didn't you stop him? Unless, you wanted her to  
get abused by him!" Sonic accused the male hedgehog.

"No! I would never!" Shadow growled at him.

"Why then?" Silver asked him, stepping somewhat loser to them both.

"I couldn't interfere with it, she would only get hurt more and…I'm…I'm…" He  
tried to spit it out but he couldn't, he was afraid of what they might think.

"You're what?" They both questioned him.

"I'm in love with her" He finally spat out, with a small blush appearing on his  
muzzle. The two other hedgehog's shared a look before bursting out laughing not  
believing a single word he just said, the onyx male's anger rose even more than  
it already was only driving even more wanting to save Kiera from that Echidna.  
The boys followed behind him, Shadow kicked down Knuckles' wooden door with  
absolute ease.

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow yelled into the Echidna's home, but there was no response.

"No one's here" Silver stated the obvious earning a punch from Sonic.

"There's always someone here" Shadow said ignoring Silver's comment, sounding  
like an echo. All their ears perked up to the sound of a female scream, it was  
hardly noticeable, and that caused Shadow's eyes to turn a deeper red than they  
already were. It was Kiera's scream…

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. Thank you for reading and please review. ~Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: WARNING: MATURE CONTENT UP A HEAD, IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 DON'T READ PLEASE, thank you :3**_

Love, Not Abuse

Chapter Five

[Kiera's POV]

I woke up in a cold secluded room, how did I get here? All I can remember is me  
walking down a street on my way home then fading into utter darkness…Was I hit?  
But by who? I groaned feeling the now existent headache; I tried to look around  
but it was too dark to actually see anything. I even tried to move my arms and  
legs but I was restricted…by chains. Who did this? Why? There are lots of  
questions running through my mind, but I got my answers when I saw him…Knuckles.

Knuckles hit me; brought me here, chained me up. I'm going to die aren't I? I  
watched him come over to me; his eyes were even more tinted with pure evil than  
the last time we met.

"My dear, dear Kiera, you've been a really bad wolfy" His voice was filled with  
something, something different from evil….Lust. Now for sure I know I'm going  
to die.

[Normal POV]

The fiery red echidna approached her with every bad intention, the lone wolf  
struggled at the iron chains holding her, all she could hear now was his low  
growling rising from his chest out his muzzle, he was going to tear her apart  
from the inside out and he _will_ do  
it. No one is going to stop him, not even Shadow or so he thought.  
He smirked at her attempts to try and escape from him; he grabbed the sides of  
her black jeans, leaned forward.

"You little whore" He whispered darkly into her sensitive ears, Kiera was  
absolutely in the most fear she could ever feel, she struggled even more not  
giving into him. Knuckles forcefully ripped her jeans down her slim body; he  
did the same with her shirt.

"You fucking slut" He growled down her ear.

"S-Slut?" Kiera tried to speak out but got his sharp knuckles to her face.  
Kiera cried out in pain, from that he hit her again to silence her, she was  
just whimpering in even more pain now, blood poured out of a now visible deep  
cut.

"You've been with Shadow, I heard him say he is in love with you, you little  
slut" he growled darkly with anger mixed in her sharp hearing ears. All that  
was going through Kiera's mind was: He loves me…Shadow is in love with me…

Knuckles wanted her to pay, but there was nothing for her to pay for, he  
thought she was cheating on him with Shadow. He growled fiercely taking her  
black cotton underwear ripping them off her slender body. Tears were falling  
down her cheeks but that only caused more pain to her, he kept hitting her,  
punching her, abusing her. While he was abusing her, he took that change to physically  
hurt her even more. He thrusted himself into her core, making her scream out in  
immense pain, she felt as if she was being teared apart from the inside out.  
She could never stop feeling pain, the last thing she saw was Knuckles raping  
her and abusing her, and someone pulling Knuckles off of her before fading into  
blackness once again.

_**A/N: Sorry for any spelling, grammar, punctuation mistakes. Thank yuo for reading, review please ~Kiera-The-Lone-Wolf**_


End file.
